


Cashing In

by Bitty_MamaHappy_V



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), F/M, Living Together, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitty_MamaHappy_V/pseuds/Bitty_MamaHappy_V
Summary: You work several part-time jobs here and there, living in a cheap 3 bedroom apartment, spending as little as possible and saving as much as possible. You already have a nice nest egg saved up but you always feel the need to have more. Then you hear about the government paying people to sponsor monsters in their home and you jump at the idea thinking, ‘hey sounds like a pretty sweet gig’ and head over to the temporary shelter homes to sign up. Right away you meet a rather energetic skeleton monster, and you solemnly hope he's not the one they pick to send home with you, he seems like way too much work. Now, this papyrus fellow is more up your alley laid back and no fuss yeah he would be a great person to work with. Oh? Wait they want to know if you'll take two and they will pay double. Heck yeah! What's one more… oh shit what did you just get yourself into you mentally kick yourself as the boisterous Sans and the laid back Papyrus stand before you bags packed and ready to go.(This is Part of a series of Stories I'm calling Cashing In. Please feel free to check out my other works as well)
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about a few years since monsters have come to the surface from under the huge mountain just outside the city. For the most part, the monsters have been kept away from human society while they have been deemed to either be safe or a threat. Now the Government has decided that they are in fact safe to live in human society. However, to do so they have to be sponsored by a human household for a period of time until they seem to understand the ways of humans. 
> 
> You work several part-time jobs here and there, living in a cheap 3 bedroom apartment, spending as little as possible and saving as much as possible. You already have a nice nest egg saved up but you always feel the need to have more. Then you hear about the government paying people to sponsor monsters in their home and you jump at the idea thinking, ‘hey sounds like a pretty sweet gig’ and head over to the temporary shelter homes to sign up. Right away you meet a rather energetic skeleton monster, and you solemnly hope he's not the one they pick to send home with you, he seems like way too much work. Now, this papyrus fellow is more up your alley laid back and no fuss yeah he would be a great person to work with. Oh? Wait they want to know if you'll take two and they will pay double. Heck yeah! What's one more… oh shit what did you just get yourself into you mentally kick yourself as the boisterous Sans and the laid back Papyrus stand before you bags packed and ready to go.

You're falling...

down... 

down... 

Down…

Despite the darkness that consumes you and falling for what seems like forever you don't scream. You don't feel the need too...

No you know you'll land safely at the bottom of the dark hole in a patch of golden flowers. So you close your eyes and relax. Soon you feel them, as you land on them, they cushion your fall. Absorbing the impact and you like the softest bed you have ever felt. You almost roll over and curl up wanting to sleep there for eternity...

Almost... 

But something compels you, so you stand and brush off a few petals. The sun from above trickles down the hole, despite its depth and the seeming darkness that surrounded you turning the fall, the light now shines on you and your spot in the yellow flowers like a spotlight. But beyond that yet again darkness. You feel neutral about this, it neither scares you nor does it feel inviting. But again you are compelled to move forward so you take a step forward only to jump back when you hear a yelp. 

You look down and see a stuffed... dog? Well, I sorta looks like a dog, though it has a tattered striped shirt, black hair, and two sets of ears. It's an odd-looking dog, dirty too...

You crouch down to its level and smile, you reach out to pick it up and it whimpers and shies away from you. This causes you to pause and tilt your head at it. You tell the toy you are not going to hurt it...

It seems skeptical...

You give the toy the kindest smile you can. And tell it your name, then ask if you can hold it.

The toy glances downwards and frowns more, though it doesn't seem to be as afraid. 

"H-Hoi," it stutters out "my name is T-Tem. T-Temmie the Tem... y-you new t-to the underground huh?"

You tilt your head but slowly nod and reply yes... But are you really? you don't remember this place but it seems.... familiar... somehow.

Temmie gives a wobbly smile, "W-well, guess it's up to Temmie to show hooman how the underground works." the toy pauses a bit collecting its thoughts. "Underground scary place. A dangerous place for hoomans. Rule is kill or be killed. Hooman must escape... But it hard..." the poor thing looks to almost be in tears.

You smile kindly at Temmie and gently pat its head. You tell Temmie that it's ok and that surely with a little kindness that anyone can be convinced to be nice. 

Tem leans into your touch but the sad look he gives you, says they know better. But your kindness sparks something in them and they chime, " I-if hooman tink so.... den Temmie will halp hooman!" 

Your smile grows and you thank Tem. You pick them up in your small chubby child hands before standing up. You look into the darkness and see nothing. But you're not scared you made a new friend so together you go off into the darkness, hope blossoming inside you. No matter what Tem fears you believe that with a little KINDNESS even the roughest and meanest people can change and be good if they want too. 

**THE DARKNESS CONSUMES YOU AND YOUR JOURNEY BEGINS**


	2. Another Day Another Dollar

** 4 AM**

An alarm starts screaming in your ear and you quickly fumble to turn it off. After hitting the snooze button you push yourself up into a sitting position, rub your face from the sleep, and glare at the offending device and the equally offending time. You sit there debating on whether to call in or not. Just as you are about to do so, your alarm goes off again and you scramble to turn it off for good this time. 

This is your routine every morning, wake up to the screech of the alarm clock, debate about calling in, force yourself not to smash your alarm clock, get up, get dressed and head downstairs to help the old lady in the flower shop, then to one of your many part-time jobs. Then come home at ungodly hours, crash in your bed or the couch, only to rinse and repeat day after day. Many of your coworkers don't get how you do it, you literally have no free time to yourself. But that's it, you don't want free time, free time is a waste of time in your book. No, you need money, to meet your life goals you need to earn as much cash as you can, and free time means you are prone to spending said money on useless things. Nope, you don't need free time, you need money, you don't need friends to go out with, you need an apartment to sleep in, you don't need fast-food or fancy restaurants when you can coupon and get most shit free. 'Ahhh, yep you're living the good life.' You think as you slowly chew some slightly burnt toast and look over yesterday's paper you have yet to read. 

"Huh, they started letting monsters integrate into the city," you say aloud to yourself as you read one article, in particular, explaining the Monster Integration Act. You remember when they first surfaced, almost everyone does, it was one of those moments that will always stick out in history for generations to come. 

• • • •

You were getting the bar you work at for time to time ready for the night and had the TV switched to the news per request of an older gentleman that came in to sip scotch before the younger crowds came in to get hammered. You gladly turn it from one of the many sports stations for him, mostly because you find the endless games a bore but the old guy was nice and tipped well with every drink so that worked in his favor. 

As you wipe down some of the tables a loud warning screech sounds over the speakers. You jumped a bit, startled out of thought, and glared at the TV only to read the headline and turn up the volume on the TV and sit next to the old guy as you both stare at the TV mouth a gaped as you listen.

‘BREAKING NEWS! MONSTERS EMERGE FROM MOUNT EBOTT.’ Flashes across the screen then it cuts to the bland news anchor. 

"We apologize for interrupting your regularly scheduled programming. We have just received word that monsters, yes actual monsters have emerged from our beloved mountain, with a small human child leading them. Initially thought of as a joke authorities and civilians in the surrounding areas quickly realize that this was no joke. Authorities are doing their best to contain the situation at hand. The national guard is helping local authorities with the public while military and government officials contain the monsters in camps at the base of the mountain until more appropriate accommodations can be arranged." The anchor pauses as if listening to something then straightens up again. "We have just received word that the Queen of the monsters has been allowed to speak to the public, and is now holding a conference. We will cut live to our crew now."As the anchor said it cuts to another news anchor this one younger and lively, wonder shines in her eyes. After that, you don't remember much more of the newscast and the speech makes more and more people start trickling into the bar and you weren't getting paid to watch TV. 

• • • •

You hum as you continue to read the article coming out of your thoughts then pause your eyes widening a bit as you read the next section, you read it over several times carefully and feel a grin creeping onto your face. ‘Thanks to the efforts of the monster ambassador, monarchy, and the government it has been deemed that monsters are now allowed to mingle with humans. They will be required to all have schooling to understand the structures and laws of human society but in an effort to put what they are learning to use a special program has been set up. Both the monster and the human government have decided to allow a select number of people to sign up to sponsor and house monsters in their own homes. As compensation, the program will be compensating each home with a set amount of money each month to help take care of the monster. If anyone would be interested in participating in this program you have been urged to contact the Temporary Monster Housing Unit's main office to set up an appointment for an interview.’ You sit back, your toast now finished, and stew in your own thoughts. “Sounds like I need to get a day off and go visit some monsters.” You muse think this being the easiest money you’ve made so far, little did you know how wrong you were.


	3. Trails and Pitfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to fill out your application and do your interview but things don't go exactly as planned.

You inform all of your jobs that you need the next weekend off and no matter what not to call you because you can't come in no matter what. Almost all your bosses grumble but when you remind them who has never asked for any time off and always comes into work extra shifts they shut up. The only person you bother working for is the old lady that you rent your apartment from. The two of you set it up in your contract, that in exchange for manual labor and running errands when needed, you would get a cheaper price on your 3 bedroom apartment above the flower shop. 

You let out a huff as you drop the last bag of fertilizer onto the pallet where they are stored near the front. “Alrighty Mrs. D that's the last of it from the truck!” you holler out the door at the old woman who was chatting up the young delivery driver. You can't help but chuckle as he was trying to be polite to the old woman pawing at him and as soon as he had the all-clear he used it as his excuse to secure the truck and book it out of there.

The old woman huffs and hobbles back into the store, “Oh, y/n, you could have given me a few more minutes he was such a handsome young man.” she jokingly scolds as she sits on a stool behind the checkout counter.

You laugh again, “Come on Mrs.D, you and I both know that if I did that, that poor boy would have been dragged in here served tea then swindled into buying something that he didn't need. And while normally I wouldn't mind but I gotta shower and head out, remember I have some new roommate coming by today hopefully.” you head to the back and pour the woman a cup of tea and bring it back to her, another cup in your hand for yourself.

Taking it she waves you off, “Yes. Yes, of course.” she takes a long sip of her tea “Well go on I've had my use of you for the day. Now go get yourself a nice monster boy to butter you up into a proper woman.” This causes you to choke on your drink and spit it into the garbage causing the old woman to huff in laughter as you glare at her, your face burning. 

“I ain't going to get myself a monster boyfriend. I'm getting a roommate so I can save more money. There is a difference, old woman.” you retort back and finish the tea in one go before heading back upstairs to shower and change. 

About 20 minutes later you come back down and grab the keys to the old beat-up green truck used to make deliveries for the shop. But since it rarely gets used for that Mrs. D let you borrow it from time to time under the unspoken rule you refill it with gas and use it to pick up groceries for you and her. Waving to her you head out into the back alley of the shop and hop in. It takes a few tries but the old beast roars to life loudly kicking out puffs of black smoke and the thing vibrates your whole body as you shift the gears and let it roll out into the alley then onto the road. Sadly you have to drive across the city to get to where you need to be but it will be worth it if you get accepted and are allowed to sponsor a monster. 

Eventually, you pull up to the front gates of the TMHU and the guard tries to heckle you not believing that you actually had an appointment for an interview, but after you told him the info you were given, and maybe a minor threat about reporting his behavior to his boss, he double-checks it he begrudgingly lets you in. You find a parking spot and grab your backpack, you hop out of the truck. You follow the signs along the path to where you need to be.

You're surprised at the accommodations the monsters had while they weren't the best looking apartments but it seems that the government bought out a dying neighborhood and with some modifications, they demolished all but 3 buildings to house the monsters in and turned the rest of the land into what looked like a little park-like area. Granted with it still being in the city everything had this sepia like hue to it thanks to the pollution but this place had the most amount of green color you've seen in a while, besides the flower shop of course. You check your watch and sigh, thank god you left much earlier than what you needed to since it seems you have to walk through this park to get to the main office building. You roll your eyes, someone thought it a good idea to have the visitors parking lot as far away as possible. Sighing you keep walking and walking and walking… wait… 

“Shit!” you curse under your breath at some point you took a wrong turn and ended up off on a branching dirt path, but you don't know how because you know for a fact that you were following the signs correctly. You slow down and just as you're about to turn around the hairs on the back of your head prick up. You get this feeling like you are not alone anymore, and whoever was around you can feel them watching you. Rather than let them know you know they are there or turning around like a sane person you keep walking forward like nothing was wrong. This path has to lead somewhere at some point and you have to know idea how long you've already been on it or if you tried to turn around if your stalker would try something sooner. 

You walk for several minutes catching rustling noises or a breathy giggle here and there but nothing that can pinpoint their location directly. As you keep walking these noises start happening more and more frequently and louder evenly you have to stop and spin around trying to spy where this fucker was at and why the hell he was playing with you. You feel your heart rate pick up as adrenaline starts to kick in. Then you spot them two triangle-shaped purple eyes staring at you from a bush to your right backside. You freeze like a deer in headlights and stare into those odd eyes and they stare back. Your whole body is tense but oddly you breathing remains even and you both stay like that for what seems like forever and then the bush person reaches out a gloved hand towards you and before much more can happen you turn on your heels and take off in a full-blown sprint down the path. You faintly hear someone calling after you calling you human but you're on preservation mode and not stop and asking questions mode.

As you run you can feel your body start to burn, you used to do track and cross country in highschool however it's been years since then and well you are terribly out of practice, to say the least. You scan the bushes and small trees looking for those eyes listening to the footsteps of a second person however all you can hear is your own. Against your will, your body starts to slow bit by bit as you lose steam to keep a full bore run. Just as you thought that you lost your stalker and you can stop running your next step seems like it's on solid ground until it falls away under you. Your eyes widen as your whole body goes weightless as gravity takes over and you plummet into the pitfall trap in the middle of the path. There isn't even enough time for you to scream as you quickly crash to the ground, pain shoots through your foot and ankle as you land funny, and then the rest of your body slams into the ground knocking the wind out of you. You lay there dazed and confused coughing roughly as you try to get your breathing back to normal. 

Once you find that you can breathe normally again you finally get your bearings. You look around you and then up. You find that you are in about a 10ft hole that is about five-ish feet wide, you groan and slowly try to stand but the moment you put any pressure on your injured foot you let out a loud yelp of pain and crumble to the ground again.

“Well fuck me” you grumble as you sit up against the side of the pit. “Who the hell makes a trap in the middle of a park anyway! UGH!” You're just about to yell for help and then you hear footsteps walking towards you. You suck in a sharp breath and curse in your head remembering why the fuck you were running, to begin with. You glare up at the edge of the hole pressing your back against the wall of the hole. You suck in a sharp breath as you hear whoever it is stopped and shuffle then purple gloves grasp the edge of the hole and two purple eyes and a white skull look over the edge. You feel the blood drain from your face and the air trap in your lungs

“HUMAN! I TRIED TO TELL YOU NOT TO RUN DOWN THIS PATH” a loud boisterous voice says to you then seems to drop into a darker tone “MWEHEHEH! NOW LOOK WHERE YOU’VE ENDED UP.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other stories, I can not guarantee a consistent posting of chapters. But the goal is at least once a week. Also, I am not sure as of right now if the reader will be with both brothers or just one.


End file.
